


Wanna taste the rainbow?

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been like this for far too long. Stiles would be all flirty and pushy and wink at Derek constantly and the werewolf would growl in frustration, but ignore the teenager. It was just a matter of time until he would snap and Stiles knew it. His teasing had got worse. It shouldn't be legal for him to suck at his fingers, or even worse to lick his lips every good damn time Derek was looking at him!</p><p>(Stiles is being a little shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna taste the rainbow?

It had been like this for far too long. Stiles would be all flirty and pushy and wink at Derek constantly and the werewolf would growl in frustration, but ignore the teenager. It was just a matter of time until he would snap and Stiles knew it. His teasing had got worse. It shouldn't be legal for him to suck at his fingers, or even worse to lick his lips every good damn time Derek was looking at him!

Derek really wanted to focus on what Scott was saying, it was important, but Stiles was eating Skittles. No, scratch that. He was licking and sucking on them, until he finally put one into his mouth. And the werewolf couldn't help but watch every move he made. "Hey, sourwolf!" Derek snarled and forced himself to look away from those damn lips. Oh god, he wanted those lips around-  
No, nope, not going there.  
"Derek, you okay?", Scott asked, sounding concered. "Just fine", the werewolf gitted out and turned his whole attention to what Scott was saying. Until...  
"For fuck's sake, Stiles! Close your mouth!" The boy had made an obscene moan and Derek had looked at him just in time to see him with his lips parted widely, Skittles stuffed into his mouth.  
"Why, Derek? Wanna taste the rainbow?" 

Stiles yelped when Derek threw himself at him, pressing him into the couch and covering his whole body. "Yes", he growled and kissed the boy hungrily. His moth tasted like sugar and chemicals, but mostly like _**Stiles**_ , when he pushed his tongue through the lips he had been wanting to feel for the last weeks.  
The boy underneath him moaned and kissed back eagerly, fisting his hands into his shirt and pressing closer. Somewhere to their left Derek could hear Lydia mutter a "finally" and Allison whispering "kinda cute, actually". To their left Scott said;"Okay, no, I don't need to see my best friend make out with one of my betas. I'm out, c'mon guys, give them some space."  
There was shuffling all around them and then they were alone. "So, we have the house all alone", Stiles grinned up at Derek and wiggled his eyebrows. "Sometimes, I really hate you."  
"Yeah, but just sometimes." Stiles winked at him and rolled his hips up and yeah, he had a point.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love Stiles being a little shit xD Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome as always.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
